


Coming and Going

by completelyhopeless



Category: Gone With the Wind
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett has some skill for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming and Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the prompt: any book. _[any. a grand entrance.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80236782#t80236782)_
> 
> Because, really, who does a grand entrance better?
> 
> The theme for prompts was three sentences, and look, I managed to stick with it.

* * *

No one makes an entrance like Scarlett O'Hara.

It doesn't matter if she's a green girl of sixteen stealing the hearts of every boy in the county, shocking the Confederacy as a widow in mourning showing her face in public, wearing her mother's drapes as a dress to fool Rhett Butler, or playing the scarlet woman.

No one enters a room like Scarlett O'Hara—and no one leaves one like her, either.


End file.
